Wild West - Day 14 (Chinese version)
:For the international version of this level, see Wild West - Day 14. Normal mode= Wild West |Type = Regular |EM = Three |Flag = Two |Zombie = Dynamic: Summoned: |FR = Coins, a star |NR = Coins |before = Wild West - Day 13 (Chinese version) |after = Wild West - Day 15 (Chinese version)}} In the Normal Mode of this level, the player has to beat the zombies at Level 1. Difficulty *This level has a high concentration of Chicken Wrangler Zombies, as well as some Pianist Zombies. Using plants like Lightning Reed and Spikeweed will greatly aid the player to winning this level. Luckily, the player is given lots of time to set up some defenses before the biggest threats come around. *Buckethead Cowboy can appear via Dynamic Difficulty, which can either increase or decrease the difficulty of this level. Waves |zombie2 = |zombie3 = |note3 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie4 = |note4 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie5 = |note5 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie6 = 2 4 |zombie7 = 3 5 |zombie8 = 2 |note8 = First flag. |zombie9 = 4 |note9 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie10 = 1 2 3 4 5 |note10 = Final wave. Carries 1x Plant Food.}} Strategies *'Required plants:' **Twin Sunflower **Wall-nut **Pea Pod **Cherry Bomb (optional) **Potato Mine **Lightning Reed **Chili Bean *Start the level off normally. Quickly fill the minecarts with 3 five-headed Pea Pods, as they will help deal with the Pianist Zombies. *Plant one Lightning Reed on the second lane and one on the fourth lane. Zombie Chickens should be easy to deal with by now. *You may try planting one column of Wall-nuts quickly, but this may not be necessary if you plant the Pea Pods quickly enough. Gallery NewWW14M.png|Level menu NewWW14G1.png NewWW14G2.png|Final wave NewWW14R.png|First time reward Walkthroughs Plants vs. Zombies 2 (China) - Chomper, Magic Mushroom - Plants Level UP - Wild West Day 14 (Ep.71)|By |-| Hard mode= Wild West |Zombie = : Dynamic: : Summoned: : |Type = Regular |EM = Three |Flag = Two |FR = Coins, two stars, Golden Chest |NR = Coins |before = Wild West - Day 13 (Chinese version) |after = Wild West - Day 15 (Chinese version)}} In the Hard Mode of this level, the player has to beat the zombies at Level 2 or above, along with no lawn mowers. Difficulty *Although the Pianist Zombie and Chicken Wrangler Zombie are both levelled up, it would be not much a problem with Lightning Reeds and Spikeweeds. However, the Chicken Wrangler Zombie can cause the player to lose concentration on defeating other hordes of leveled-up zombies. Waves |zombie2 = |zombie3 = |note3 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie4 = |note4 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie5 = |note5 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie6 = 2 4 |zombie7 = 3 5 |zombie8 = 2 |note8 = First flag. |zombie9 = 4 |note9 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie10 = 1 2 3 4 5 |note10 = Final wave. Carries 1x Plant Food.}} Strategies *'Required plants:' (All levelled up) *Do the things you need to get ready. *Plant Snow Peas and Monkeyfruit to attack. Plant Lightning Reeds and Spikeweeds to weaken the zombies, as well as to kill the two biggest threats in the level. *You can also plant some Magic-shrooms to attack backwards and use its Plant Food effect to summon zombies to stall and deal damage. Gallery NewWW14HG1.png NewWW14HG2.png|Final wave Walkthroughs Plants vs. Zombies 2 (China) - Chomper, Magic Mushroom - Plants Level UP - Wild West Day 14 (Ep.71)|By How would you rate Wild West - Day 14 (Chinese version)'s difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Wild West (Chinese version) levels Category:Levels with one flag